


Home Is Where The Monster Is

by WerewolvesWithAgenda



Series: Monster Gordon Human Science Team [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Human Science Team, M/M, Monster Gordon, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesWithAgenda/pseuds/WerewolvesWithAgenda
Summary: After a day of trying to escape Black Mesa, Gordon and the Science Team find a place for the night to relax and sleep.A side-story for my au where Gordon is a monster and the Science Team are humans including Benrey and G-Man.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: Monster Gordon Human Science Team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Home Is Where The Monster Is

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the main story for my au when I decided to write something fluffy before the angst.
> 
> Some basic info that should be known is that Gordon doesn't know he's a monster and was raised in Black Mesa his entire life.

It had been a few hours since Gordon and the Science Team had rested. Them running on pure adrenaline. And soda. Black Mesa’s sodas were strong enough to keep them awake and moving. Kind of crazy if you ask Gordon.

Still, both things were finally beginning to wear off. His inner clock screaming at him to sleep. Looking at the others, he could sense how tired they were. With a flick of his tail, he began to look for a place to rest. As they continued on, they stumbled across a door marked “terrace”.

Stepping out into the cool New Mexico night, they were greeted by a dead end. A false sense of hope in Black Mesa. Still, the area was relatively calm. 

The terrace had a roof covering it. To protect people from the New Mexico sun. Part of the roof was ripped open. Whatever had previously run through here must have used the hole as an entrance or exit. A body was lying in the corner, an unlucky victim.

“Gordon, I’m thirsty,” Coomer exclaimed.

The scientist then booked it towards the middle of the terrace. Sitting in the middle was a large fountain. Coomer drinking out of it with loud slurping. Sighing, Gordon ignored the man and walked over to the edge of the terrace. Putting three of his paws on the wall, he looked out at the horizon. His fourth paws sitting on his forehead. Protecting his eyes from what was left of the sun.

All he saw was the New Mexican grasslands and desert rock. With a sigh, he put down his hand. As he silently watched the sunset, Benrey came over to stand beside him. His hands in his pockets as he also watched the sunset. Once the sunset had completely disappeared, Benrey looked at Gordon.

Gordon had a relaxed expression. The most relaxed Benrey had seen Gordon. After a few seconds of staring, Gordon turned to face Benrey.

“Are you staring at me?”

“No....” Benrey told him before pulling out his Otamatone. A long, low note playing out of the instrument.

From where the three scientists were currently hanging out, Tommy gasped. He then ran over with a happy look on his face.

“A long drawn out C means ‘I think you are-‘“

“Cringe!” Benrey interrupted Tommy. “I think you are cringe Feetman.”

He then walked away to join Bubby and Coomer. Gordon looked at Tommy but the man just gave him a shrug. They then joined the others. Coomer was leaning against Bubby, reciting another Wikipedia article. He stopped though when he saw Gordon.

“Hello, Gordon!” Coomer greeted. “Are you here to join in on the late-night Black Mesa cuddle time?”

“Cuddle time?” Gordon asked. “When did that become a thing.”

“A few weeks before all of this happened Mr. Freeman,” Tommy told him. “I-I never joined one myself as they weren’t very popular. They were meant to relieve stress and help you form close bonds.” 

Coomer then outstretched his arm to invite Gordon over. 

“I appreciate the offer guys but-“

“Feetman too good for cuddles.” Benrey interrupted. “Doesn’t...doesn’t want to cuddle with the bros.”

Gordon’s tail sparked with slight annoyance.

“Alright, you know what? I am going to cuddle with y’all.”

He then walked over to where Coomer and Bubby were. Gentle nudging them away from the wall with his claws, he flopped down behind them. His giant form becoming a makeshift bed for the team.

“You are comfortable, Gordon!” Coomer said as he laid against him.

Bubby just hummed. Gordon was unsure if it was a good or bad thing. As he laid his head down on his arm, he felt Tommy snuggle up to Coomer. Gordon’s tail unconsciously laying itself in Bubby’s lap. As the three scientists got comfortable, Benrey watched from afar. Unsure if he really wanted to join the cuddle pile.

“Hey, Benrey,” Gordon said once he spotted the man. “I thought you said that I was cringe for not wanting to cuddle.”

Benrey responded by pulling out his Otamatone and playing a note. He then walked over from his little corner and sat down next to Tommy. Tommy shifted a little at the sudden moment but kept his head pressed in Coomer’s arm.

Noticing Benrey’s slight discomfort, Gordon raised his head. He gently nudged Benrey with his free arm to get his attention. Once the security guard looked at him, Gordon gave him a concerned look. 

“You know you don’t have to be here, Benrey. I was just teasing ya.”

“Wha?” Benrey asked. “....Oh. Is little Feetman worried about me?”

Gordon huffed at the man’s response.

“Stop it. Just know that you are free to go whenever you want. Now, I’m going to sleep so don’t do anything weird.”

And with that, Gordon put his head near Benrey’s leg. His head tendrils brushing against the man’s side. Benrey just sat there, looking at Gordon out of the corner of his eye. A small blush forming on his face. He then scoffed at himself and leaned against Tommy.

“Absolutely not poggers Gordon. Making me have a crush on ya,” he thought.

Still, he moved away from laying against Tommy to laying against Gordon. After a few minutes of watching the stars, Benrey felt Gordon begin to relax. Trusting the four men laying against him not to hurt him. With a small smile, Benrey laid his hand near Gordon’s and started to doze off.

Worry of anything bothering them gone. The world seemed perfect even if it was for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this au I made a Tumblr post about it on my Tumblr subjectfreeman! On there you can find some headcanons for this au plus the basic idea for it.


End file.
